The Fallen One
by Amano Unmei
Summary: What happens, when a man falls in love with his master, who already has someone and is controlled by a demon? Khadgar will know. Yaoi, slash, bloodshed, heartbreaks. You have been warned.
1. Love and Trust

**Category:** Warcraft  
**Genre:** Angst/Romance  
**Rating:** PG-13, R since second chapter  
**Disclaimer:** Wish I owned Wacraft... Wait until I'm rich. :3  
  
This is not a pure yaoi story, taking place during Warcraft I (year before Thrall's birth). Lord Anduin Lothar has been lost on his quest for the Tomb of Divinity. Meanwhile Khadgar has visions of his master Medivh's past. Includes male slashes, inner struggles, blood and heartbreaks. You have been warned.  
  
I have started to write this before reading "The Last Guardian", making my own version of events. But I liked some ideas, like the name with which Medivh addressed Khadgar...  
  
There were few years between Lothar's return from the mines and Medivh's death, but I shortened that time by my needs (like if it hasn't been already done in "The Last Guardian"...).  
  
And please forgive me my old English forms, I'm not too good in this...  
  
Thanks to Shirogane Tenshi for helping me choose the title - taken from Hammerfall's "The Fallen One".  
  
And PS - **THE WORLD NEEDS MORE WARCRAFT YAOI!** Howgh, Kuni. =]

* * *

'Master...'  
  
Khadgar closed his eyes. With a wave of a hand, he cancelled the spell. The silvery shining orb floating over his opened palms disappeared. The mage sighed and fell heavily on the chair.  
  
The visions... those scenes he just witnessed were more than he wished to see. They terrified him.  
  
So that's why he's acting like this, he thought. A necromancer... he shook his head. None of this was his fault... He didn't cause any of this... misery.  
  
It was Sargeras.  
  
Khadgar stood up, shook his head once again, this time slightly and walked over to a window. It was huge enough to let a gryphon in without damaging the walls. He often wondered why did Medivh design the tower of Karazhan like this, but never actually asked. The answer woul've probably been one of his "never you mind" or "everything in this world has its place, Trust. You shall learn". The sky outside was cloudless and dark, lighted only by countless stars and the full moon high above.  
  
The mage sighed deeply, praying inwardly that Anduin be safe. Lothar, a fine warrior of the Azerothian army and also Khadgar and his master's bet friend, has left Karazhan over twenty months ago. He's been repeating that he has a mission to attend to as a knight of the Light. He was never heard from again...  
  
Now also Medivh left, but without a word. Khadgar didn't manage to locate nor him, nor Anduin Lothar. Garona, their half-orcish friend hadn't visited them for a few days. Thus he, the apprentice mage Khadgar was left all alone in the tower.  
  
He surveyed the lands below. Mountains... plains... a lake... all covered in velvet black of the moonlit night. It was too dark, he knew it. The full moon ought to give much more light... or maybe it's because of his imaginations. He's seeing things.  
  
Those visions... Medivh mentioned Sargeras a few times, but never said much. His expression and tone explained everything... But why wouldn't he want to speak about himself? Was a part of Medivh overcoming the demon's control?  
  
He sighed again, dismissing the thought as impossible, yet subconsiously he prayed for his master's soul. He recalled the best memories he had with him and Anduin...  
  
'Master...' he whispered.  
  
Suddenly an idea struck him. He rushed to the lower levels of the tower, nearly trpping over his own robes and falling to the very bottom. He stopped by a huge wooden door and entered the old library. The dustied books on enormous bookcases brought back memories. He remembered well the first day of his studies here. Medivh told him to put all these tomes in order. A slight grin appeared on his face as the image came.  
  
With a wave of a hand and few mystical words Khadgar lit all the torches placed at the walls of the library. He took the closest and by its dim light, he ventured through the bookcases and shelves, seeking for the right book. Carefully surveying each of them, he walked slowly. Finally, he reached out to take a huge tome. There was the herb of Quel'Thalas on the cover. Khadgar remembered it very well. Medivh did everything to gain it from the High Elves. There must've been something in this book that was very important to him.  
  
The mage took it and sat by a small table somewhere in the chamber. With the torch still in his grip, he travelled through the ancient pages in search for anything. He did not know what it was, and the whole search was more difficult due to the fact his elvish was far from good. Yet he was able to understand some of it.  
  
It was written in an archaic language, the one only the elven priests now use. The book must be older than he thought. The parchment seemed to have no more than few hundret years. Perhaps the elves of Quel'Thalas just collected some ancient knowledge in this tome? Khadgar stopped at a page where he's seen a familiar word. Placing his finger at the beginning of the sentence, he traced the words trying to understand it. It seemed like a clue...  
  
_The times of darkness hath come._ He translated, not being sure of the sentence. But it made sense, so he tried further. _Our once beloveth (elvish word)'s betrayal openeth a (another unknown) and let the Legion in._ Legion?, thought Khadgar. What Legion? _Demons rageth in our beloveth forests, killeth all there was._  
  
The mage quickly skipped a few sentences, noticing a word that seemed to be the elvish writing of Sargeras. He read: _They were to clear a path for (few unknown words), nameth Sargeras._ This is it! The next paragraph seemed to be the demon's description, so once again he skipped it and stopped further.  
  
_The Burning Legion hath been defeated and escapeth through the (one of the words from above). Only thanks to the first of the demon..._ He paused, strongly trying to read the next word... _hunters, Illidan Stormrage, hath the demons perished. But Illidan's betrayal..._  
  
Khadgar could not understand anything from the next few sentences. From what he translated later, Sargeras was never killed. Medivh's mother, Aegwynn, has defeated and locked him within the tomb... But did she kill him?  
  
He closed the tome, tired of translating the hard lines. With the letters still before his eyes, he stood up and slowly left the library, making a mental note never to read elvish by torchlight again. He didn't pay attention to time, so when he neared a window, he was surprised to notice it was already after dawn. Great, he told himself, I had no sleep this night... With another deep sigh, he realized that he's not hungry at all. And - what's worst - has absolutely nothing to do. Wandering in the huge corridors of Karazhan tower, he wished for anyone to come.  
  
Suddenly the front gate creeked open.  
  
Khadgar descended the stairs with a shade of majesty in his movement, the same with which archmages walk. He wished for Medivh to train him enough to one day join the Kirin Tor in Dalaran he's left. The base of the stairs was a perfect spot for watching the gate. Khadgar stoped there and noticed a young elf. He was standing before the open gates and looking around, a bit nervously. His silvery hair were set lose around his shoulders and flew to his sides as he turned his head.  
  
Finally he noticed the mage.  
  
'Ishnu-dal-dieb.' he said, bowing.  
  
'Ishnu-alah.' Khadgar answered. After all he _did_ know _some_ elvish.  
  
'I am looking for the master of this tower.' the elf explained. 'I am a messenger from Northshire Abbey.'  
  
Northshire?, thought the mage. What would they want from master Medivh? 'Unfortuneatly, he's now away.' he answered. 'He left me to look after things. I am his apprentice, Khadgar of Dalaran.'  
  
The elf nodded slightly. 'I bring a message from the abbot, Light bless his name! He had a vision of Lorth Lothar wounded in the Dead Mines.'  
  
Khadgar's stomach twisted. He drew his breath, awaiting further information about his friend. Light willing, he's alive...  
  
The messenger went on: 'We've already informed the Silver Hand and instantly they sent their finest men to rescue him. He is now recovering in the Abbey and wished the owner of this tower to be informed about this.'  
  
'I will surely tell him.' Khadgar replied as calmly as he could. He prevented himself with all willpower from hugging the elf and hopping around. He's invited the messenger inside and thanked him with a roast pig and Medivh's best wine.  
  
By the meal his heart and mind kept racing. Anduin lives, yelled the heart, joy, joy to all! Now you can tell him what you've seen, suggested the mind. Khadgar tried hard to silence them both. He'll greet his friend and tell him everything when time comes.  
  
Medivh... he just recalled the dreading vision. It told him the truth. Sargeras was in his master, but Khadgar could not accept it. He needed someone to tell it to...  
  
He slowly stood up and said:  
  
'Could you please wait a few minutes, I'd have a letter for An... Lord Lothar.'  
  
The messenger nodded and waited patiently for the mage's return. The apprentice came back, carrying a small scroll of parchment. There was a purple ribbon wrapped aroung it and a dark green seal Medivh gave him for his own letters. He handed the parchment to the young monk along with food and water for his journey.  
  
'This is very important.' he said, leading his guest to the front gate. 'This message must reach Lothar.' the boy nodded. 'Thena'more.'  
  
'Ar'del neru.'  
  
Khadgar sighed, watching the elf leave his sight. He didn't bother to remember the details. He was focused only on Medivh, what was in him and the letter that was to reach Lothar. Anduin will know what to do, the mage told himself. I know he will.  
  
'Has something happened, my boy?' he heard from behind. He knew the voice very well. It had its usual doze of serenity, but this time also care. Khadgar must've looked very troubled.  
  
Medivh was surveying him closely. 'Trust, are you alright?'  
  
The apprentice shook his head slightly, gathering his senses. 'Yes, master, I'm fine.' he pointed at the open gate behind him. 'A messenger just left.'  
  
'A messenger?' the old mage asked surprised. There was no sign of Sargeras within him. How did this work? 'From whom?'  
  
'The abbot of Northshire.' Khadgar tried to look into the Guardian's eyes. They always showed the truth... but these were surprisingly human, more human than most he knew. 'They've found Anduin.'  
  
Medivh's eyes widened as he heard that. Khadgar noticed the shock. Did Medivh believe that Lothar would not survive? A smile ran across the Guardian's face. A warm, honest smie.  
  
'I'm so glad to hear that.' he said with great relief. 'I'll write to him instantly.'  
  
'No need to.' the apprentice answered. 'I already wrote him a letter.'  
  
Medivh smiled again and patted the younger mage at his shoulder. 'Thank you, Trust.'  
  


****

  
Weeks have passed, but Lothar has not yet returned from Northshire. Medivh kept contact with him by letters and the champion's news reported that he was getting better. It was just a matter of time before ge leaves the Abbey.  
  
In secrecy before his master, Khadgar also sent letters to their wounded friend. He told him about the vision and Sargeras remaining within the Guardian. Lothar's shock was no less than his own and he demanded any information Khadgar could find. But the mage of Dalaran knew very little himself. He wrote to Anduin of what he's read in the ancient elven tome, of what they've written about Sargeras. Lothar understood that the demons have reached the world of Azeroth far back in the ancient past. But what worried them most was that all of a sudden the kingdom of Azeroth began to die.  
  
_Crops die out,_ wrote Khadgar, _diseases are spreading incredibly fast. Many children have died, now it reaches the old men. I'd like to believe it's not true, but Medivh does something strange at nights. I can't spy on him because of his protctive spells, but I fear these two events may be strictly related..._  
  
He put the quill down with a deep sight. These are defineatly bad news... was Sargeras gaining more control over the Guardian? He prayed inwardly that he be wrong. But in these circumstances, everything is possible...  
  
Khadgar stood up and rolled the parchment. While sealing it, he heard footsteps in the corridor. Perhaps it was the dwarf that took the letters? He walked out of his chamber to see no one. But the footsteps echoed from below, so he followed the muffled sounds. In one of seldom used chambers, he found Medivh.  
  
The mage had placed two fingers of each of his hands on his temples and had his eyes closed, as if meditating. He seemed not to notice Khadgar. The apprentice thought that maybe right now he is fighting Sargeras inwardly? He slowly approached him, but froze in place when the older mage spoke:  
  
'What is it, Trust?'  
  
His voice sounded a bit harsh, as if Medivh _did_ feel pain. Khadgar swallowed. 'I'm worried about you, master.'  
  
The Guardian sighed. 'I've heard that many times from Anduin, so spare me.'  
  
The mage of Dalaran shook his head, not even thinking of giving up. Medivh hasn't moved a muscle since his apprentice came. Khadgar continued: 'We've got reasons. Are you hurt?'  
  
He reached his hand to touch the other man's shoulder, but it was slapped away. 'I'm fine. Now go, you've got work to do.'  
  
The apprentice didn't move. 'I won't.'  
  
Medivh finally moved. He opened his eyes, lowered his hands and turned around to face Khadgar. He looked at him with anger. 'You dare disobey me, Trust?'  
  
'I dare.' the apprentice answered calmly. 'Something's wrong with you, master, and I'm here to help you.'  
  
'How can _you_ help me?'  
  
Khadgar paused, rolling the question on and on in his mind. He couldn't answer. He had no idea. But there's one thing he needed to say, and he'll find a way to fit it to this conversation, no matter what.  
  
'I don't know...' he said weakly. 'But if something _is_ wrong, I _will_ find a way.'  
  
Medivh raised his eyebrow.  
  
'I am your apprentice for seventeen years now, master.' Khadgar added, more firmly. 'You know I care.'  
  
The Guardian replied: 'I've heard that from everyone. Lothar, Llane, Moroes... They all say they're worried.'  
  
'They are.' Khadgar said.  
  
'Why don't you just leave me alone?'  
  
Tension kept rising and now reached the boiling point. Both mages stood dangerously close, only inches away. If Medivh attacked, Khadgar would not have time to react. Now or never, the Dalaran mage thought. He'll kill me, but I must do something... Anything...  
  
'Because I love you.' he whispered.  
  
Medivh remained silent, as if he didn't hear.  
  
'I love you, master.' Khadgar tried again. 'It pains me when you throw me away...'  
  
'Trust...' the Guardian took a few steps backwards and turned his head to a side. The apprentice gazed at him, his heart beating loud. How will he react...?  
  
'Trust...' Medivh spoke again. 'A-are you serious?'  
  
His sight was almost pitiful. Perhaps before spoke Sargeras, and now it was Medivh himself?  
  
'Positive.' the mage of Dalaran replied firmly. 'It's been so many years...'  
  
The older man did not look at him. 'I... I've never expected this...'  
  
I know you haven't, Khadgar thought. And I expected a worse reaction.  
  
He felt a stab of pain right at the heart each time he saw his master in pain. Now he was so miserable... The apprentice took a few careful steps forward, awaiting reaction, but there was none. Medivh remained as he was, so the other man approached him and gently grabbed the hairy chin in one hand. He turned his master's head to face him and was greated only by a weary and surprised eyes. This is it, he thought. He'll kill me.  
  
Their lips met in a deep kiss.  
  
Medivh broke the kiss, throwing Khadgar away. Panting, he gazed at his apprentice. He was more worried than ever.  
  
'Trust, I...' he breathed. 'I can't, I...'  
  
'Easy, master...' Khadgar whispered, embracing the other mage at the shoulder.  
  
'There already is someone in my heart...'  
  
Silence fell again. he younger man wondered if that meant Sargeras. Or is he overreacting? After all his master could've just fallen in love. He _has_ feelings.  
  
'I don't care.' he answered. It wasn't all true. 'I only wish to be near you.' it was better than being completely thrown away.  
  
'You do.' Medivh said, as if he was reading an open book named Khadgar. 'I know you do.' he sighed. 'But you're too late, my boy... too late.'  
  
He slipped out of Khadgar's grip and left the chamber.  
  


End of chapter I.  



	2. Guardian's Feelings

Thank you for the warm comment, Kuni! I was so pleased to read it! If you liked the tension I created back there, wait for the last chapter... sobs It hurt me to write it, but still...

* * *

Another two weeks have passed, but Khadgar did not notice anything unusual in Medivh's behaviour. The master mage acted as if nothing happened. Or was it Sargeras making him forget? Khadgar realized that he began to blame the demon for everything. Perhaps it was the influence of love, to find excuses for everything.  
  
Either way, since then things came back to normal. Medivh left Karazhan for a few days, but this time informed his apprentice that it's king Llane that wishes to see him. Khadgar believed him, though felt a bit anxious, and was glad to see his master return in a very good mood. Since that talk in the chamber, the Guardian wasn't seen worried.  
  
Khadgar was happy because of that, and that the older mage did not throw him away. He still didn't figure out what did he mean when talking about someone in his heart, but it slowly began to lose importance. There was no sign of Sargeras, and it pleased him.  
  
One day, when both of them were expecting letters from Lothar, they didn't come. Medivh was watching something at the bright midday sky, making marks on a map, Khadgar stood behind him holding few scrolls of parchment. The Guardian seemed calm and absorbed by one of his many researches, but his apprentice was worried. Very worried.  
  
Why didn't Anduin answer? Has something happened? He shook his head slightly, trying to dismiss that thought, but deep inside he knew it doesn't have to be wrong. He tried hard to focus on anything else, but not Lothar...  
  
'Trust, I'm talking to you.'  
  
Khadgar was brought back to the ground with a short 'huh?' and noticed his master staring at him with an impatient gaze. Khadgar swallowed.  
  
'Sorry, master...'  
  
'You think too much. Did you hear what I just said?'  
  
The younger mage shook his head.  
  
Medivh sighed. 'Put those scrolls on the table and bring me the map of the world.'  
  
Khadgar was slightly surprised to hear the request. He's never seen the mage use that map. Not once in seventeen years. He did as he was told, wondering what does Medivh need that for.  
  
'Thank you, Trust.' he heard as the Guardian unrolled the huge scroll on the table. Khadgar peeked over his shoulder.  
  
He of course knew of the Maelstrom, the nightmare of every sailor, but no one ever told him one more thing. He's spent seventeen years in the Purple Citadel of Dalaran, and the next seventeen in Karazhan. He had no idea that at the very far east, beyond the Maelstrom, there was another land.  
  
Kalimdor. He has seen this name once while reading letters from the Order of Tirisfal when Medivh was "dreaming". But he decided that it's not his business and finding out too much would anger his master. Was Kalimdor the place where the Order was?  
  
Medivh seemed to ignore him, gazing from the map onto a small scroll and back to the map. Khadgar bent over a little, trying to read a light and messy word, written by Medivh himself. He knew the handwriting.  
  
Kal'dorei.  
  
His stomach twisted. Weren't the Kal'dorei those that first summoned the Burning Legion? So they were in Kalimdor... Khadgar surveyed the light coloured grounds north from the Maelstrom that looked like a part of Kalimdor. But they seemed to be marked as non-existant, and there was another messy writing of Medivh. Perhaps he noted this in hurry? What was it?  
  
Well of Eternity.  
  
This was one thing Khadgar did not know and swore that he's going to learn elvish soon. If it's important enough for the Guardian to note it at the map, it must be somewhere in the tome of Quel'Thalas.  
  
Suddenly they heard a knock on the door.  
  
'What is it?' asked Medivh not turning away from his work.  
  
A muffled voice from behind the wall answered: 'It's me, Med. Anduin Lothar.'  
  
Not awaiting response, the Azerothian champion walked in with a smile. The old mage was already turned to his direction, all the parchment left on the map. Both he and Khadgar were smiling widely.  
  
'Anduin!' said Medivh cheerfully, approaching the warrior and embracing him in a greeting hug. The apprentice was used to this, but now it somehow hurt... but why?  
  
'We were so worried!' the Guardian went on, letting go of the champion.  
  
'No need to.' Lothar answered with his usual grin. He seemed years younger wearing it. 'I didn't answer your last letter because I was already on my way.'  
  
'That's what I thought.'  
  
Khadgar was thankful to the warrior for not mentioning his own letters. Who knows how would Sargeras react, if he found out?  
  
'You must be tired.' Medivh said.  
  
'Just a little.' Lothar answered, running a hand through his hair. 'But if you'll excuse me, I'd like to talk to your apprentice for a minute.'  
  
The older mage nodded and turned back to his map, as Khadgar followed the knight out of the chamber. The Azerothian champion let him far from the observatory, to an empty room near the base of the tower.  
  
'Things don't look good.' he said, making sure no one will hear.  
  
'But he's acting normal since I talked to him.'  
  
Lothar surveyed him with interest. 'What did you tell him?'  
  
The Dalaran mage sighed. 'The basic stuff, that we've got reasons to worry about him, that I want only to help him, that I know something's wrong.' for some reason he did not want to tell the champion about his confession to Medivh. Perhaps feelings of the mage burst through Sargeras' control, yet something told him that letting Anduin know was not a good idea.  
  
'And how did he react?' Lothar kept asking.  
  
'Well...' Khadgar began, but paused, trying to find good words. 'He wanted me to leave, but I stayed. He started yelling...' he paused again. 'I calmed him down...' he finished here. This was the difficult part... Lothar, though trustworthy, honest and fair, did not have to know everything...  
  
The champion nodded. 'I see...'  
  
'You know him longer than I.' Khadgar said. 'Maybe you can talk to him now. Maybe he'll tell you more...'  
  
Anduin sighed. 'It's hard to tell...'  
  
The apprentice mage only nodded. Without another word he left the chamber. Lothar remained there for a moment, considering the younger one's suggestion. He should talk to Medivh, but will it do them any good?  
  
It's worth to try, he told himself and went out of the chamber.  
  
He found the Guardian late at night, back in the observatory. It appeared that after Lothar's talk with Khadgar the old mage has left somewhere. But now he was again absorbed by his maps, concentraiting mostly on Kalimdor. The Azerothian champion took a discrete look and noticed Medivh's hand placing the tip of an inked quill somewhere at Kalimdor's north and noting: _Ashenvale... Hyjal... Moonglade... Tirisfal...  
  
Tirisfal..._  
  
Lothar reluctantly turned his eyes to the mage, but he seemed to be ignored, so he coughed a little. The effect was only a small smile on Medivh's face.  
  
'Med...' the knight began.  
  
'Yes?' asked the Guardian noting something on the map again. But this time it was elvish.  
  
'Just wanted to talk.' Anduin said. 'Haven't seen you for a while.' he smiled.  
  
'True, true...' the mage gazed at a piece pf parchment in his hand. 'Could you please go get...'  
  
'No.' Lothar said. 'If you need any help, just ask me. I want to talk... alone.'  
  
Medivh put the parchment away and looked at his friend. His stare was meaningful enough. He knew what the champion too well... and had an idea of what he was thinking right now.  
  
'Only if it's important, Anduin, I've got work to do...'  
  
The knight sighed, approaching the mage and embracing him at the shoulders quite tight. 'You've always got something to do.' he said silently. 'Can't you ever find time for me?'  
  
Their eyes met as the Guardian was pulled close to the older man's chest. 'Isn't love important for you?'  
  
'Anduin, I...' Medivh turned his head. 'I-I know I'm acting wierd lately...'  
  
So he's suspecting something, thought Lothar as he explored the master mage's mouth with his own tongue. The kiss seemed to last for at least several minutes, and perhaps that was true.  
  
'Don't explain yourself.' Anduin said, breaking the kiss. 'Just... spend some time with me...' he smiled slightly, his eyes half closed. 'Alone...'  
  
Medivh sent him another meaningful stare, as the knight's hand slowly travelled down to stop at the mage's butt. 'It's been so long...' the champion whispered. 'I missed you so much...'  
  
The Guardian wanted to answer, but the other man lifted him gently on his arms, as if the mage was a child, and put him down to sit on a chair. 'Anduin...'  
  
'Don't speak.' he was told. 'Just... let me please you.'  
  
Medivh, also longing for his lover, though somewhat still reluctant, nodded, knowing that he'll soon melt in the knight's arms. Lothar, with a surprising swiftness, began to untie the mage's robes and taking them off of him. For a moment after that he kept gazing at the exposed body before him with a soft smile. Despite himself, Medivh blushed with deep crimson. Lothar took a moment to take off the plates of his own armour, feeling a bit tight at the pants.  
  
His heart beast fast, but not as fast as the mage's, who just felt a warm and wet tongue teasing the tip of his member. Wondering if Moroes will be searching for him, although usually he didn't, Medivh panted a little, trying to control his body's reactions.  
  
A soft moan escaped his throat, as Lothar took him into his mouth, sucking, licking and kissing it at the whole lenght. Despite Medivh's effort, the full erection came fast, mostly because he was forced to keep abstinece from sex by his lover's dangerous wounds. But now the not long before dying hero was at full health, kneeling before the chair he was sitting on, doing his best to please the Guardian. The master mage's breath became shallow and fast, his chest heaved with each move of Lothar's head.  
  
'A-Anduin...' he breathed, a smile appearing on his face.  
  
'Shhh, don't talk.' the champion answered, pausing for a moment to undo his own robes. His half-erected lenght sprung free. Medivh laughed softly.  
  
'As beautiful as always...' mumbled the mage. 'You never change, Anduin...'  
  
Saying so, he bent down to kiss his lover deeply at the lips. 'Isn't it... your turn?' he whispered through short breaths.  
  
Lothar shook his head slightly. 'Don't worry, I'll have my part...' a grin ran through his bearded face.  
  
He grabbed the naked mage by the butt and raised it a bit. This pose wasn't the most comfortable there can be, but Medivh agreed without a word and awaited patiently. He felt two cold fingers slip into his entrance and left out a silent moan, as he was being streched.  
  
'You alright?' asked Lothar, panting. He didn't admit it, but he was getting quite impatient, his member growing. He worked on his lover for a while, which seemed lognger than it really was, somewhere on the way adding another finger inside. Medivh moaned and whispered his name once in a while.  
  
Finally, Lothar decided that he can't wait any longer, drops of sweat wetting his aging skin. He carefully helped Medivh to the floor and laid him in a more comfortable position. He chose the simple but satisfying, and thus the Guardian laid with his back to the floor. He was smiling.  
  
Anduin bent over him and once again kissed him with fierce and warm passion, travelling from the mouth to the neck and shoulders, while teasing the mage's nipple with one hand. At the same time, he spread Medivh's legs as wide as he could and slowly entered the mage, forcing another moan. The champion panted and began to thrust inside, steadily increasing speed.  
  
When his lover's moans became a bit louder, he used one hand to stroke his member, trying to get his mind off the ineviatable pain. It seemed to work fine, for soon the sounds escaping Medivh's throat changed into pleasurable moans and whispers.  
  
'A-Andu-in...'  
  
The knight didn't answer, feeling himself reaching the release. He began to stroke the other man faster, so that he could catch up and they would come together. After a few minutes it was all over, Lothar laying over his lover, holding him close in a tender hug.  
  
'Anduin...' the Guardian repeated. 'Thank you...'  
  
'No need to, Med.' the knight answered. 'The pleasure's all mine.' he laughed softly and winked, forcing a grin on the mage's face.  
  
He was about to stand up, but Medivh's hands grabbed his shoulders and stopped him. 'There's no need to worry... my love.' he said weakly, his heart still beating fast. 'I'm fine...'  
  
Lothar shook his head. 'We know you're not.' he sighed. 'I don't want anything to happen to you...'  
  
Saying so, he stood up in search for something he could clean himself with. By the time he produced a towel (thinking that not only the library of Karazhan needed to be put in order), Medivh was on his legs. The champion tossed him the towel and began to dress.  
  
When he was done, he took a look at the map again. Medivh approached him, some of his clothes still on the floor, but said nothing.  
  
'Med...' the knight began, pointing at the writings the mage has placed in Kalimdor. 'What are these?'  
  
The Guardian surveyed the map. 'I've just found out myself.' he pointed. 'Ashenvale is a forest here, on the whole northern area of the land.' he moved his finger. 'Hyjal is a mountain. Moonglade and Tirisfal are ones of many glades in Ashenvale.'  
  
He paused, carefully watching his friend's face. Lothar showed only pure interest and seemed to be deep in thought. 'Tirisfal...'  
  
Medivh nodded slowly. 'Yes. It appears that it's where the Order was founded.' he narrowed his eyes. 'You seem to have much more questions, Anduin.'  
  
Lothar decided it'll be best if he saves them for later. The mage didn't seem pleased about him wanting to know about Kalimdor. Was there something Sargeras wished to hide?  
  
The knight shook his head. 'Not really.' he knew that he won't fool anyone. He was far too open to hide his feelings, but if Medivh did not want to tell him, he won't. But Lothar did have questions. He wanted to know about the Well of Eternity, about the land, the forest... and why did Medivh mark them on the map.  
  
But instead of asking, he turned to the mage and said with care in his voice: 'We both should rest now.'  
  
The Guardian only nodded. Lothar kissed him on the forehead and said, walking away: 'Good night, Med.'  
  
'Good night, Anduin.'  
  
When the knight left, Medivh added silently, more to himself: 'My love...'  
  


End of chapter II. 


	3. And then there was silence

Title taken from Blind Guardian's "And then there was silence".

* * *

'It's getting worse...' Khadgar announced, gazing blankly at his plate.  
  
Lothar nodded, his mouth full of sausages. He swallowed audiably and answered: 'I know. If it goes on, the land will die...'  
  
The apprentice peeked at the door. There was no sign of Medivh incoming to join the breakfast. 'Where could he be?'  
  
'He's not asleep.' the knight said. 'I've visited his bedroom.'  
  
Khadgar sent him a worried stare. They both knew what this may mean...' I informed Garona.' he said silently. 'She should be here any day now.'  
  
Lothar nodded. 'Will this help?'  
  
'How do I know...?'  
  
They sighed together, losing their apetite. These mysterious events worried and feared them at the same time. If Sargeras gained control over the Guardian, was there anything they could do to help? None of them said it out loud, but inwardly they feared there might be only one way...  
  
For even demons can't escape death...  
  
Khadgar slightly shook his head, praying to the Light for another way. He opened the door to Medivh's observatory at the top of Karazhan to find no one inside. There was only the map, covered in scrolls of parchment. It was a real mess, as if someone was looking for something in big hurry.  
  
Lothar surveyed the chamber to make sure there's no one besides them and approached the table. He began to search throught the scrolls, while Khadgar took a close look at the map.  
  
All the names have been carefully wiped out. There were marks of some new writings, but the apprentice could not read what it was.  
  
Lothar gently poked him at the arm, his gaze focused on a piece of parchment. As Khadgar straightened to take a look, the warrior pointed at an elvish word carefully marked with red ink... or maybe blood?  
  
The mage surveyed it closely and noticed that it's not exactly an elvish word. It's only written in that language.  
  
_Stormrage._  
  
Their eyes met. Whoever or whatever it was, they have never heard of it. They put the parchment down and - finding nothing more - left the chamber.  
  
Khadgar froze in place, fear and shock appearing on his face.  
  
'What is it?' Lothar asked silently, surveying the surroundings.  
  
'The aura of this place...' the apprentice shook his head fircely. 'It's so... wasted, so... dark... as if a demon passed...'  
  
Their eyes met again.  
  


****

  
'You got to be kidding me.' Garona snapped.  
  
Khadgar shook his head defeatingly. The woman stared at him in disbelief, her eyes travelling from the apprentice to Lothar. 'I've seen it.' the mage announced silently. 'The visions were as real as before...'  
  
'Maybe it was the future...' the half-orc said with doubt in her own voice.  
  
Once again Khadgar shook his head.  
  
Garona's desperate eyes met Lothar's... he was weak, defeated. 'There seems to be no chance...' he whispered. He tried hard to hide the tears watering his eyes. But unfortuneatly for him, he had major problems when wearing a mask.  
  
To put it frankly, he didn't wear it.  
  
Both Khadgar and Garona knew it very well. The thought of killing Medivh was defineatly a terrifying one, but sooner or later the whole Azeroth shall die. Poor king Llane had no idea what causes this slow doom, and he's never ever suspect the Guardian. In some way, he was right. Medivh didn't intend to kill the land. He didn't let the orcs into this world. He didn't summon demons.  
  
It was their lord, Sargeras.  
  
But the apprentice mage sought in all the books in the library, which he thought would contain something about it. However, after an hour or two he did not find a word about exorcism and killing demons within a human. Nevertheless, he kept looking. At one point he thought about trying to contact the Kal'dorei, but instantly dismissed the thought as impossible. He only knew the word and its meaning, but had no idea wether the Kal'dorei still exist...  
  
There really seemed to be no other way...  
  
'I shall do, what must be done.' Lothar said very weakly.  
  
A tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
'Anduin...' Khadgar whispered.  
  
The knight turned his head away, trying to wipe the silvery drops away, as if ashamed of himelf. Garona and the apprentice remained silent, though noticing the very light shade of pink on his face. Lothar blushed.  
  
Khadgar recalled the words of his master back there, in the abandoned chamber, when he confessed. He felt a stab of pain at the very thought, but held it back and stared blankly at the champion. Lothar avoided his and Garona's gazes, more sobs escaping his throat. He lost control over himself, but none of them actually minded. Killing Medivh was...  
  
Was a crime more to themselves then anyone else...  
  
Khadgar approached Lothar and patted him gently on the shoulder, trying to calm him down at least a bit. The knight only nodded, his head still away. The half-orc waited patiently, her eyes fixed on the mage.  
  
'Anduin...' the apprentice said slowly. 'There's no need for... tears...' his voice faded, as he felt sobs closely endangering. If he watches the champion cry any longer, he'll join. 'Easy...'  
  
'Easy for... you to... say...' Lothar mumbled, his voice a bit muffled.  
  
Khadgar narrowed his eyes. 'It's you, right?'  
  
The Azerothian warrior blinked. 'Me what?'  
  
The other man's voice became a whisper, though in the huge empty chamber anyone could hear them, even Garona. 'It's you who has the place deepest within Medivh's heart.'  
  
The half-orc drew her breath. Lothar only nodded, blushing deeper. Khadgar sighed and reached his head a bit up to be able to whisper straight in the other man's ear, so that the woman next to them does not hear this time. 'I too love him.'  
  
The champion gazed at him in mild surprise. Khadgar went on: 'It pains me no less than you, but still... someone must end this...'  
  
'And it's up to us.' Anduin said aloud.  
  
The trio nodded slowly.  
  


****

  
The chamber was dark. Darker than any other Khadgar and Anduin have seen. Only Garona felt comfortable thanks to her orcish ability to see some distance in the dark. In any way, both men carried torches with them while travelling in the narrow corridors of Karazhan basement. None of them ever suspected there may be something like this, but Moroes' body and bloodstains vanishing by the wall explained everything. Medivh ought to be somewhere here...  
  
Poor Moroes and the cook... They did actually nothing to deserve this, but apparently it was Sargeras who did it. Demons never care. Khadgar told himself that when this is over, both of them shall be buried here, at the base of Karazhan...  
  
The air smelled of dirty water, wet walls, dry blood and decay. The trio tried to breathe through their mouths to avoid the awful aroma. They walked slowly, stopping at few forked corridors to follow one by trails of blood. It seemed that killing the cook and butler left stains also on the mage. Or did Medivh - or more like Sargeras - wanted them to follow? If this was all a trap...?  
  
Then Azeroth will soon perish, Khadgar told himself. If we can't end this, we shall die trying.  
  
Forgive me, master...  
  
After a time that seemed hours they reached a huge chamber, nearly as huge as half of the Purple Citadel in Dalaran. Taking a careful step inside, Lothar tried to see anything in the dim torchlight, but it was to little to light the chamber. They couldn't even see the walls at their sides. All there was were long, deep and loud breaths.  
  
Sargeras?  
  
Khadgar drew a symbol in the air, mumbling a few mystical syllabes. He nodded in a gesture of "all's fine", and the trio entered the chamber as silently as they could. From what they saw in the dim light, the room was empty.  
  
At the opposite wall they saw Medivh. He was panting, supproting himself at the stone with one hand. His robes were all red and smelled of fresh blood.  
  
Garona swallowed silently.  
  
'Master...' Khadgar began.  
  
The mage laughed hysterically. 'Yes, master!' he called, causing dust and small stoned to fall of the ceiling. Lothar wished he could observe it in case it could collapse.  
  
'I _am_ your master! Your teacher!' Medivh called again. 'How does it feel, Trust?' he smiled widely, exposing his white teeth. Insanity shined in his emerald eyes, now fixed at the Dalaran mage. 'Being an apprentice of the most powerful of demon lords, creator of the Legion?!'  
  
His voice sounded very proud, but was deeper and darker than ever. The three visitors easily guessed that Sargeras was overcoming what's left of Medivh's soul. If he succeeds, all's over...  
  
Lothar took a step forward. 'Med...'  
  
The mage's smile vanished. 'Leave now, Lothar, and I'll let you live until you get in my way.' he said firmly.  
  
'No one's going anywhere.' Garona announced, not wondering what the others think. 'This is the end, Sargeras!'  
  
Again all they heard was an insane laugh loud enough to collapse the whole ceiling. Fortuneatly, only more dust fell on them, giving their robes a light brown shade.  
  
'What could _you_ do to me?' Medivh bellowed.  
  
They froze. Only Lothar gave his torch to Garona. Now both sources of light where far enough to cover his hands in dark shade. Medivh did not notice him slowly reaching for his sword.  
  
The Guardian... no, the _demon_ raised his human hands and started to chant something only mages undertood. Garona and the warrior shiverred and took a step backwards. Only Khadgar remained motionless and drew a symbol, something like a rune before him.  
  
He won't harm us, he thought.  
  
He turned his head to the other two. 'Don't panick!' he said firmly. 'This is no powerful spell!'  
  
'What...?' the half-orc mumbled.  
  
But the spell, whatever it was, never was cast. Me--Sargeras broke the incantation somewhere in the end and lowered Medivh's hands. Lothar blinked.  
  
'Something inside him won't let him harm us.' said Khadgar. 'Seems that Medivh is still there...'  
  
The Guardian groaned. This was what they needed, a sign that they're right.  
  
Within a second Anduin Lothar drew his sword while rushing towards the demon lord. Only few steps were between them, so he crossed them fast enough not to let Sargeras react. His sword went right through the mage's stomach, pinning him to the wall. Khadgar and Garona gasped in shock, as the tip of the weapon broke on the solid stone.  
  
The pond of blood under Medivh and Lothar grew bigger. A single tear rolled down the champion's cheek, when the weary deep eyes of the Guardian met his. But Medivh said nothing, blood reaching his mouth and spilling out.  
  
Khadgar sobbed.  
  
'Med...' Anduin whispered, bowing to the wounded's man ear. 'I'm so sorry... forgive me, Med...'  
  
He pulled the sword out of the ripped flesh, sheding more tears, and took a careful aim. A second before the final strike, he managed to say out loud, not caring about anything:  
  
'I love you, Med...!'  
  
Medvih's head rolled.  
  
**

Epilogue

**  
It's been so long... I still remember the pain of someone else controlling my body and letting me see the horrors he does... How I managed to stop him back then, I still don't know. But I did it, letting the three of them live long enough to do what they were to do.  
  
Trust... Khadgar, my poor apprentice that came to me from Dalaran when he was only seventeen. I can clearly recall the youth's nervous face, curiousity and will. A smile runs across my face. If it wasn't for him, who knows what Sargeras could've done? After my death Trust continued his studies away from Karazhan, in Stormwind, afraid of the painful memories. A great archamge he's become... Lord Khadgar, master of the Citadel of Nethergarde. The only one, who was able to close the Dark Portal _I_ once opened... Despite myself, I feel guilty for his loss.  
  
Anduin... The champion of king Llane, once Regent Lord of Azeroth, my best friend and only love... After that faithful day he remained Llane's champion, in charge of the whole Azerothian army. A fine and fair warrior... Achieved many glorious victories in battles with the orcs, freeing fortresses all around Khaz Modan... It was him, who suggested creating the Alliance of seven human nations, soon also elves of Quel'Thalas and the dwarves... Once again, it is I who caused his doom...  
  
I don't feel guilty only for Garona, who escaped Karazhan after my death. Thanks to Lothar and Tr... Khadgar, she was trusted by the council of Azeroth and the king himself. Poor fool Llane had no idea that she herself will cut out his heart... The vision was as true as all the rest. But Garona was still alive, though tormented, scarred and hidden in shadows. It was not my fault... yet I pity her. My friend...  
  
Now I stand upon the graves of Khadgar, Anduin and my two servants. In the whole kingdom of Azeroth, and further in human lands of the Alliance, stood my beloved's monuments and statues, remembering lord Anduin Lothar as a great hero, killed in an ambush at Blackrock Spire. But I, in secrecy, made sure that his grave be as simple and pure and any others, with just the name and a short prayer to the Light.  
  
Lord archmage Khadgar is also very well remembered, but mostly in the magical lands. Dalaran and areas of Nethergarde that is, and New Stormwind. Died in Draenor's explosion, when closing the Dark Portal I opened. My face begins to burn... I place a short epitaph on his gravestone... "Khadgar, my greatest Trust"...  
  
Moroes and the cook received only names and prayers, like Anduin. The flowers I just gathered will soon fade, or be blown away... The wind's getting stronger and colder. Winter's coming...  
  
I stand here, the wind caressing my hair, touching my hot cheeks and plyaing with my cape. Tears roll down my cheeks and fall from my chin. I cry. I really do. I haven't cried ever since Lothar was near death after I awoke from the coma. That was the last time I shed tears... those that threatened me when killing Moroes and the cook where somehow chocked back, even though back then it was Sargeras, not me.  
  
I recall the best memories I had with all of them, not caring about anything. I wish I could spend more time here, praying to the Light for their souls and my own redemption... but no, time is short and I have a task that must be done. King Terenas and the council of the Alliance await... they must be warned!  
  
I turn away, then take a last peek at the grim graves and sob silently.  
  
And then there was silence...  
  
**Das Ende... **


End file.
